I'm Getting Over You
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Natsu's getting over her...most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Just watched some PewDiePie and now I'm puuumpped! :D **

**I'm getting over you**

**Natsu's getting over her...most of the time.**

* * *

**{**_**And I'm better off without you**_

_**And I think it's what I want**_**}**

Natsu walked down the hallway with a wide grin, a certain aura emanating off of him, causing people he passed to raise their eyebrows.

_What's with him? _They all thought, watching carefully as he carried a simple box with him. Natsu ignored them all, marching into his home room with the same grin on his face.

"Lucy!" He called cheerfully, eyes showing the exact opposite. He quickly covered his emotions up, walking towards the blonde who finally looked up, brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

He stopped in front of her, dropping the box unceremoniously onto her wooden desk. She startled by the loud bang it made, blonde eyebrows raising high in confusion.

"Um...what is it?" She asked hesitantly, not even daring to look into the box.

"All your crap!" He grinned evilly at the blonde in front of him. "I mean your 'stuff'." He corrected 'innocently', watching her carefully.

He knew it would work. It _had _to work.

They had broken up two weeks ago, and he was _awful. _He couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate, he couldn't even _eat. _He was a hot mess. The love of his life had broken it off and he felt like he was a walking corpse.

And so he'd give her all her crap back, and then she'd have a reaction.

_That's _what he was looking for.

It didn't matter how small it'd be, it'd be there. He knew. And when he saw it, he'd win.

Because it meant she still loved him just as much as he loved her.

He couldn't wait. Whether her eyes lit up with realization or her mouth gaped open in surprise, he'd know that she loved him and then it would make everything okay.

Because Natsu Dragneel would once again have hope.

"Thanks."

_HUH?_

Natsu blinked out of his strategic planning, eyes widening in surprise.

"I said thanks; for giving me my stuff back. I was about to ask for it anyway, here." Lucy smiled up at him gratefully before reaching down into her purse. Natsu watched in dismay as she reached into it and pulled out a bracelet, eyes widening in realization.

"Here." She set it in his palm, her smile still in place as she met his gaze, her own unwavering. He looked down to the sparkling bracelet, swallowing hard.

"I..I gave you more than this." He accused, the small fire of hope flickering back to life inside him.

"Actually no, you didn't." She replied politely, picking her pencil back up as she began writing on.

"What about the membership to the Cheesecake Factory?" He smirked triumphantly. He knew for a _fact _he had given her that, remembering the kiss she had given him afterwards.

Lucy tensed in her seat before slowly meeting his eyes again, her eyes shadowing over. "The day after you gave it to me you took it back and kept it for yourself." She reminded him, her face ridden of emotion now.

Natsu blinked in surprise at her words. Did he really do that? _Oh yeah I did..._ He thought, guilt bouncing around in his thick skull.

"Well...what about..." He fidgeted for a moment, trying to remember anything else he had given her.

Nothing came to mind.

_Wow what an asshole! _He screamed at himself, wanting to bash his own head in.

"Not to be rude but I kind of need to finish this." Lucy hinted for him to leave, continuing on as she wrote. Natsu eyed her carefully, orbs trailing down to the words she were currently writing.

"Writing about how you miss me, huh?" He said boldly, gauging her for a reaction once more. She paused in her writing, a smile flickering onto her face before she burst out into giggles.

That _definitely _wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"I'm sorry it's just-" Her giggled interrupted her speech as she hunched over the desk before looking back up to him, laughing even harder. "_I _broke up with _you_." She finished, clearing her throat as she tried to compose herself, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"You just beat me to it." He fibbed, arrogantly, not wanting her to have the last word.

Her eyes narrowed and clouded over with seriousness as she straightened in her seat, a mediocre look coming onto her face.

"That's good, at least there's no hard feelings then, right?" Her smile finally returned, but Natsu wanted to do anything but smile.

For example:

Scream, curse, deny, die in a hole, cry, etc...

"Yeah no hard feelings..." He gritted out instead of voicing or acting out his thoughts, eye twitching dangerously. Stiffly, he turned around and walked robotically away to his desk, plopping down with a large frown.

It hurt. So much. Why did this happen? Why him? Never in a million years would he ever anticipate this. Sure, sometimes he lied to her and disappointed her, but breaking up with him is a _little _heartless, don't you think?

_You deserved it~ _a little voice of truth scolded him and he buried his face into his arms, trying to block out everyone and thing.

_I'll make her realize what a huge mistake she made_. Natsu thought determinedly, too clouded in his own selfishness to think of her feelings.

* * *

**Don't judge Natsu too quickly!**

**...okay you can judge him, I kinda am. (and it's my story!XD)**

**my writing feels weird...idk..DID EVERYONE READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER(yes everyone is talking about itXD) I LIKED THE NALU but...honestly I think there was a little _too _much. Don't get me wrong I LOOVE NaLu but c'mon..that was a lot. And also, I just found out FT was ecchi XD someone reviewed one of my stories saying 'I'd watch FT but it's too perverted' and I was really confused then I rewatched it...and saw all the perverted stuff o.o I think I'm really dense or something...xD **

**just a short story based off the ADDICTING(/shot) song 'I'm Getting Over You' by (the amazing) The Click Five! hope you enjoy ^^**

**Please Review, Thank You~! (Give me motivation to post ASAP!^^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I see some people are bros...brofist! c;**

* * *

**{**_**And people ask me how I'm doing?**_

_**But every question still has you in**_

_**I say I'm fine**_

_**And I never think about you**_

_**But you're always on my mind**_**}**

"Stop acting like such a baby, she broke up with you so what?" Gray huffed in annoyance, silently worrying over his idiotic friend.

"But-But-But-Luuucyyy~"

"Tch, pathetic." Gray harrumphed, and surprisingly Natsu didn't have the energy to quarrel.

"Gray-sama!"

"Oh hey Juvia, Lucy."

Natsu perked up instantly.

"Hey Gray."

"Don't address Gray-sama so casually!" Juvia barked, jealousy rolling off of her in waves.

Natsu sat up correctly, pulling himself together when he saw the blonde. _Beautiful as always._ He thought in dismay, trying to clear his pity-party thoughts.

"So what are you guys doing?" Lucy tried to strike up a conversation, blatantly ignoring Natsu's presence.

"Flamebrain here was just crying over-"

"We were just talking about how many girls confessed today." Natsu interrupted Gray, pushing him off the couch. Gray made a sound of surprise while he toppled over, Juvia coming to his rescue.

"Confessed to what?" Juvia asked dangerously. Gray gulped in response, not wanting to explain.

"Confessed their feelings, of course." Natsu smirked, patting himself on the back. _Good job, now Lucy's sure to get jealous and confess her love once more! heehee~ _Natsu thought in satisfaction, just waiting for everything to fall into place.

"That's great."

Goddamnit.

"What?" Juvia stated before he could, eyebrows raised. "That is anything but good!" She exclaimed, pulling Gray close. "Gray-sama is Juvia's only!" Juvia cried out, clinging to the dark haired boy.

"Only three girls confessed, relax Juvia." Gray blushed, not even wanting to push the cute girl away.

"And?" Juvia demanded.

"I rejected of course." He responded, making Juvia blush cutely.

"What about you Natsu?" Lucy's voice took hold of his attention. He turned to her, not able to hide his victorious smirk.

"About seven, why would you like to know Lucy?" He asked innocently. "Still have some lingering feelings?" He continued on, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like you said yesterday, it's over. Sorry you had your chance."

"Seven? That's great Natsu!" Lucy ignored his other comments, smiling widely at the pinkette. His jaw dropped and he felt like collapsing and crying his heart out.

Why did she always respond the opposite of what he wanted?!

"Great?" He echoed in disbelief.

"It is, isn't it?" Lucy blinked naively, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "I just assumed...it was a feat..." She shrugged, returning to smiling politely.

"Well it sure is." He decided to use her words in his favor. "They were practically on their knees begging." He boasted. Lucy frowned and he silently cheered. Finally, an emotion he had anticipated!

"You shouldn't play with girls hearts." She scolded, shaking her finger back and forth. "Hurt them too much and they'll just break up with you." Lucy's words held a hidden meaning to them, and it felt like a strike against the face.

"You aren't being fair." He growled, eyes narrowed. Lucy straightened in realization, her smile turning apologetic. "Gomen," She replied before turning around and walking away, the only thing he could do was watch as her skirt swished back and forth against her legs.

"I know you miss me Lucy!" He yelled after her, making her pause in her step. She continued on, shaking her head.

_Baka...didn't you hear anything I told you yesterday? _She thought sadly, clutching at her heart.

* * *

"_Natsuu!"_

_Said boy turned around, eyes and smile widening in joy. _

"_Lucy!" _

_The blonde ran into his arms and he spun her around once, setting her down while she giggled cutely._

"_I love you." She sighed against his chest as he rocked them. He froze for only a second before he continued to rock them, humming out a barely audible 'hmm'._

"_Natsu?" She called, picking her head up. She stared at him with brown eyes full of worry, tilting her head ever-so-slightly. _

"_What?" He asked innocently, wondering why she looked so expectant of him._

"_I said I love you." She repeated, putting emphasis on her words. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her and nodded like she was slow, confused._

"_That's great?" He shrugged. _

* * *

"Nii-san?"

Natsu's eyes fluttered open.

"Crap..." He moaned, rubbing his hand up and down his face, trying to clear himself of sleep.

"Nii-san~" The same hesitant voice called. Natsu peered across the room to see his little blue haired sister standing in the doorway, brown eyes full of worry.

_Brown eyes..._

"Ngh.." He whimpered, turning the other way so he didn't have to look at her. He pulled his pillow to his chest and stuffed his face into it, trying to suffocate himself.

"Natsu-nii! Breakfast is ready!" Wendy exclaimed, rushing into the room. She pounced on him, poking softly at him.

"Five more minutes." He harrumphed, trying to ignore the annoying girl. Wendy was insistent though and he decided to just give up.

"Fine I'm up." He growled, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Wendy made a sound of victory before bouncing out of the room and down the stairs, leaving him on the floor, scowling.

He slowly lifted himself up and trudged down the stairs, scowling the whole way. He was in a bad mood, as usual.

"Oh Natsu!" His mother let out a small gasp in surprise, not expecting him to be down so early. Natus stared at his mother for a minute, wondering what she wanted.

"Natsu?" His father came into view and Natsu instantly straightened up, staring at his father warily. Igneel smiled at the pinkette in front of him, walking over to him and patting him on the back roughly.

"What're you doing up so early boy?" Igneel eyed Natsu closely. Something seemed...different.

"Wendy," He grunted, giving said girl the evil eye. Wendy 'eeped' in reply, rushing off into the kitchen too busy herself. Igneel watched and grinned wider, walking over to the table.

"Well you're just in time," Igneel stated. Natsu pouted before shuffling over to the table himself, sitting down in his regular seat.

"Well I'll be damned."

Cue the worst day ever.

"..What do you want?" Natsu sighed, not even caring to look up, knowing who it was. He heard a bark of laughter in response and winced, looking the other way.

"Didn't think you'd be outta there so soon!" Gajeel smirked as Grandine handed him a plate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Igneel asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Natsu visibly deflated in his seat, wanting to be anywhere else.

"You mean you don't know?" Gajeel asked in pure surprise, staring at the older man. Igneel shifted his gaze slowly over to Natsu, studying his son carefully.

"What's he talking about, Natsu?" Igneel demanded in an authoritative voice. Natsu sighed and shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Nothing, and I'm _fine." _He growled at Gajeel across from him, wishing he could kick him under the table without being detected.

"Sure pretty pretty princess." Gajeel snickered, digging into his bacon. Natsu rolled his eyes and nibbled at his eggs, the yellow reminding him of a certain someone...

_You are SO over her..._Natsu repeated over and over in his mind. _If I say it like I mean it, then maybe I'll believe it like it's true! _Natsu thought determinedly, straightening out in his seat. No more Lucky Lucy Heartfilia for him. He'd forget entirely about her-right now.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So where's Lucy?"

Goddamnit.

"W-What do you mean?" Grandine asked in alarm, stiffening in her seat. She stared at Natsu worriedly though tried to hide it, not wanting Igneel to see.

Igneel rose a suspicious eyebrow, wondering what was with his family today. "It's just that Lucy usually comes over for breakfast...?" Igneel trailed off, staring at them as they fidgeted.

"We broke up, dad." Natsu stated, staring down at his plate. Igneel stared at Natsu in disbelief, trying to decipher his words.

"What did you do, idiot?"

_Huh?_

* * *

**Really impatient for the next chapter..gihi... tomorrow I have A HUGE test for science(worth 5 exams-have one for every subject ono) but I'm not nervous because on the pretest I aced it...but I get my math scores and I'll probably die because I felt like I totally failed ;_;**

**Please Review, and Thanks a ton if you do~!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**{**_**I called a girl I almost dated**_

_**She's not the one**_

_**But I'm having fun**_**}**

* * *

Lucy kept her smile up while she walked down the hall.

Everyone had been watching her closer than ever. Waiting.

For what? She had an idea.

They were all waiting for her to break. To just sob her heart out and beg for Mr. Dragneel to take her back.

_Not this girl. _She thought, not able to hide her pride. Her smile seemed to widen as she strutted onwards, eyes trailing after her.

She was perfectly fine.

She didn't need Natsu-Natsu needed _her. _And she'd prove that.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_I know, poor Lucy."_

"_I thought they were perfect!"_

"_The kind that gets married when they grow up, y'know?"_

"_Exactly!"_

Lucy tried to ignore all the whispers, continuing on. She gritted her teeth when the whispering seemed to get louder and louder, annoyance clouding in her head.

"What is everyone talking about?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head lightly. She opened her locker and exchanged her books, pulling out her German textbook.

"Hey Lucy!"

Said blonde jumped in surprise, gasping in alarm. Catching her breath, the blonde closed her locker door and put a hand over her heart. "Natsu you scared me-" she turned around, staring in confusion at what she was seeing.

"Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

Lucy made sure to keep her emotions in check and show nothing at all, staring at them blankly.

Natsu stood in front of her with his arm slung across a certain girl's shoulders, toothy grin in place.

"Ah-hello, Meredy." Lucy replied quietly, trying to hide her complete surprise. What was _Natsu _doing with _Meredy _and why were they holding hands?!

Wait.

It doesn't matter to her anymore-they aren't dating.

Natsu could barely contain his excitement.

Lucy would be devastated and confess her love once more-right? Jealousy always works, it had too.

"I just wanted to say that I really am over you and thanks." He febed completely, staring at the blonde expectantly. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

_This is it! _Natsu thought, though for some reason he felt terrible. Was this all a big mistake? Would it really work?

He didn't want to hurt Lucy.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered in a strained voice, his heart dropping into his stomach. _You should be happy, idiot! _The egotistic side of him yelled, rejoicing in his mind, though Natsu blocked it out. He quickly pulled away from Meredy, not even liking the feeling of touching anyone else but-

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, picking her head up to show an extravagant smile. Her brown eyes fluttered open to show gratitude.

"Huh?" Natsu voiced, eyes widening in confusion. Lucy giggled cutely, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A boy asked me out but...I wasn't sure if you were ready for that, so I held it off. But now that I see you're fine, I'll go give him an answer!" Lucy explained, though Natsu could barely pay attention with her hand on his shoulder.

"Boy...asd..ghj" Natsu mumbled incoherent characters, paling slowly. Lucy smiled softly and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him slightly.

Even though it wasn't for the reason he had hoped for, he instantly wrapped his arms right back around her, sighing in content. She began pulling away, only for him to latch on tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Eheh...Natsu.." Lucy sung awkwardly, trying to pry him off of her. He grunted in response, refusing to give her up.

"Natsu your girlfriend is right there." Lucy hissed, trying to push his face away. Natsu didn't care to reply, keeping his grip on her.

"Let-go!" She grunted, her hands pushing on his face once more. Finally giving in, he sighed in dismay as he let her go, allowing her to slip and fall onto the ground, hitting her head harshly on the bottom lockers.

"Lucy!" He yelled in alarm, running to her side. She cradled her head in her hands, vision blurring.

He crouched down next to her, pulling her close. "Idiot! Why do you like slipping and falling?" He growled at her, examining her head.

_Is he serious?! _Lucy thought furiously, yanking away from his grip. He opened his mouth to speak though the glare she sent him silenced him immediately.

"Just-don't touch me!" She huffed, trying to keep her calm. _You can't yell at him or everyone will talk. _She tried to remind herself, though the pain bouncing around her head seemed to override her common sense.

"Lucy I..." Natsu faltered, looking away. She sighed before picking herself up and rushing away to the nurses office, not even caring for his excuse. _I've had enough of his excuses and him _She promised herself, storming away.

* * *

"And now I'm sort of dating Meredy."

"..."

"Well?"

"Man you really messed up."

"Erghh!" Natsu groaned, face planting his desk. He sat there for a few minutes, negative thoughts floating in his head.

"Idea!" Gajeel perked up mockingly, pointing down at Natsu "I know this might seem a little complex for your stupid brain, but how about you try...oh I dunno...apologizing?" Gajeel oozed with sarcasm, dampening the pinkette's mood further.

"The old man told me the same thing." Natsu grumbled, remembering the little 'chat' with his father.

"Well then go do it flame brain!" Gray interjected, fed up with Natsu's pathetic act. "You're acting like some sissy pants."

"Which you are." Bixlow added, a maniacal smile flickering onto his lips.

"Shut it." Natsu growled, eyes narrowing into dark slits. Bixlow just let out a boisterous laugh, startling a few students.

"Look Natsu," Loke started, coming to his aid. "This is what you do..." He instructed, whispering his plan to the desperate boy.

* * *

"Haha Natsu you're so funny!"

Lucy tried hard to ignore the pinkettes, her eye twitching dangerously.

"I know, right?" Natsu smiled vainly and Lucy had to seriously avoid the urge to roll her eyes and sigh loudly.

She was absolutely okay with Natsu dating Meredy; why shouldn't she be? He was a freeman and could do whatever he wanted.

"And cute!"

...Whatsoever.

"Not as cute as you."

Anything at all.

She. Didn't. Care.

"Pukefest." Gray coughed, causing Loke to snigger and Lucy to smile slightly. He offered her a grin, sympathy hiding behind it, a certain look in his dark eyes.

She slowly rose an eyebrow at him, suspicion growing. _What's with Gray? _She couldn't help but think, watching him closer.

"Why are you staring at Gray-sama so closely?" An accusing voice rung through their table. Lucy whipped her head towards the voice, seeing Juvia sitting there, frowning.

"No reason..." She mumbled, slipping an apple slice into her mouth.

"Do you love my Gray-sama!?" She continued further, making Lucy choke on her apple piece. She turned bright red as she choked, pounding on her chest.

"You do!"

"You don't?!"

Lucy looked over to see Natsu staring at her in horror. She pointed to her mouth, coughing rapidly. As if seeing her dilemma, he got up from his chair and simply hit her on the back, helping her cough it up.

"T-Thank you." She sighed in relief, giving the others a dirty glare for not offering help. Gray was sitting across from her, fidgeting with a slight blush that almost wasn't evident.

"Answer Juvia!" Juvia asked, not as hostile as before. Lucy looked over to the blue haired girl, detecting the worry in her blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile softly.

"Juvia you should be more confident in yourself; I'm sure Gray loves you." Lucy sent a wink Gray's way, only causing him to blush harder. She giggled lightly at the two teens, finding them adorable.

"You know...if you love someone, you should tell them before it's too late. Besides...I like someone..."" She mumbled shyly, her own cheeks now burning.

"Enough talk about love, let's eat!" Loke suggested, nibbling on one of many confession chocolates.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, her words had affected a certain someone.

* * *

**Yes, Natsu and Meredy...yes. just imagine who I'll put Lucy with XD actually if you guess correctly I'll give you a shout out(whateveritscalled?) XD hint: he was in one of the last few manga chapters...and his name is not Natsu. (I'm not being sarcastic it really isn't Natsu xD) **

**To Guest about the exam-same here! but I...don't...study..ono I took it today and I wasn't here for one year so I was like 'Lol let's click random buttons' xD **

**lol on fanfiction it says 'Merudy' in the character box XDD ..is that really how it's spelled? and Bixlow is 'Bickslow' but I like Bixlow more so meh~**

**Please Review, Thanks! It helps ^^ (and makes me oh-so-happy :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Great job for figuring it out! Shout out(in order): **

_**The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa**_** and**_** Ultra Deadly Ninja Sheep**_

* * *

**{**_**Even if it takes forever**_

_**I'll get myself together**_**}**

"Natsu come down stairs!" His mother called from below, her voice faint from distance.

"Whyy~" He whined in response, glued to the television.

"Get down here boy!" She snapped, her voice much louder from impatience. He sighed, sinking slightly into his comfortable bean bag before getting up, making sure to groan extra loud for his mother's ears only.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to-" He finally reopened his eyes on the last step, onyx orbs nearly popping out from surprise.

"Someone's here for you~" His mother giggled, anger vanished completely from her face. All Natsu could do was stand there, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" He managed to ask after a moment of staring, gaze directed towards the floor while he blushed.

Because Lucy was standing in front of him, eyes lighten up with amusement.

...And he was in his boxers.

She giggled at his embarrassment, smiling apologetically at his mother. "I'm sorry for coming over unannounced Grandine-san, I was just walking by and I remembered I left my sweater here a while ago." Lucy explained, bowing respectfully to the older woman. Grandine waved her hand dismissively, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"No trouble at all, remember you're always welcomed at my home." Grandine smiled sweetly to Lucy, causing the blonde to bush. "It's such a shame, Igneel would've loved to see you." Grandine sighed and Lucy couldn't help but giggle again.

"Well I think he'll be fine with these." Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies wrapped in saran wrap. The bluenette took them eagerly, a laugh escaping her lips.

"He sure does love your cookies." Lucy smiled gratefully, remembering how silly the oldest male Dragneel got when he had the sweets.

"Yeah that's great." Natsu finally managed to cut in, arms crossed over his bare chest in annoyance. "Where did you say you left it?" He stared directly at Lucy, hoping she couldn't hear the rapid beating of his heart.

"Uhm in your room I think?" She tilted her head slightly, as if trying to recall the memory. He nodded, hurrying up the stairs so he could be as far away as possible.

It wasn't fair. How could she do this? How could she-with on simple glance-make him act like this? The look in her eyes, the way she smiled - it wasn't fair and it hurt the most to see that he didn't have the same effect on her as she did him.

"Goddamnit...I'm not crying..." He hissed at himself, wiping the mist in his eyes so it didn't fall and become tears.

Finally barging into his room, he began looking around for it, knowing exactly where it was but not wanting to let her go yet. Because this time when she left, he knew it was permanent. So he procrastinated (which wasn't hard-he was a boss at it) for a while, sifting through piles of useless junk on the floor. And while he did, all he could do was think of the things he could've done for her-_should've _done for her.

"Natsu?" a lone voice broke him from his sad thoughts. He quickly looked up, watching as Lucy closed the bedroom door behind her with a click.

"Uh-ahem-yeah?" He hastily cleared his throat when he heard how miserable and wet it sounded.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, brown eyes widening and pink lips frowning in concen.

Natsu was confused for a second, "what do you mean?" He asked, wondering why she was acting so concerned.

"You're crying..." Her voice was frail, brown eyes seeming to look broken. His eyes dilated, realization striking him as he finally felt the wetness of tears.

"Oh-I-um...I accidently smashed my finger in the door and...yeah." He mumbled, waving off her worry. She continued to stare at him for a moment, leaving him unnerved.

He busied himself with searching, trying hard not to allow his gaze to dart towards the closet and give away the true location of the sweater.

"Wow...this place hasn't changed much." Lucy commented awkwardly. He looked over to see her balancing on the balls of her feet, a wistful smile lingering on her face. Natsu looked back down to his pile, throwing a few socks out of his way.

"It's only been two weeks." He teased, though he was slightly uncomfortable himself.

"Three,"

"Huh?" He looked back over to her sharply, wondering what she was talking about.

"Three weeks," She explained, smile waning. "It's been three weeks since we.." She let her sentence die out, slowly closing her mouth once more. He held in a sigh, wishing things could just go back to how they used to be.

"Here let me help instead of being rude." Lucy cut into his thoughts once more, coming to his side. She shifted the pile completely over, only to reveal something he had hoped she'd never see.

"Natsu..." Her voice came out unsteady, her brown eyes wide as she stared down at the object.

He felt his heart shrivel up.

"Please..." He leaned forward, voice hoarse and hands itching to snatch his precious book away. "Please don't take it..." He pled, shuffling closer.

"I...I thought you'd give it back." She answered truthfully, her fingers tracing the border. She smiled, flipping open to the first page.

_**The Constellations**_

"I can't tell star from star without it." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Lucy's smile softened, eyes skimming the page.

"Why would I take something important to you away?"She turned to him, brown eyes filled with misty tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered, her voice loud in the quiet room.

Natsu tensed where he sat, gaze flickering down to the floor. "That should be my line..." He countered, causing Lucy to giggle.

He stood up and sighed, placing his book carefully onto his bed. Walking over to his closet with heavy steps, he slowly creaked it open, pulling out her cream colored sweater.

"Here..." He held it out for her. The blonde seemed to dampen but stood up, smiling all the same. She walked to his side, hand stretched out for the piece of clothing-

And when her hand touched it, Natsu pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her while he embraced the blonde.

"Goodbye, Lucy." He whispered into her hair, his grip tightening.

Lucy stood in his embrace for a few moments before hesitantly wrapping her arms back around him, melting into his safe and warm arms.

_Nothing lasts forever. _He thought before finally releasing her, his sharp gaze looking right past her shoulder. She paused, head turning upwards to stare at him, brown eyes sparkling.

She let out a soft sigh, jerking her gaze away towards the door. The weight of her sweater hung in her hands, her legs automatically moving towards the door. She took the few seconds she had to soak in everything, knowing it'd be the last time.

_It's over. _

She told herself, so why was she hesitating? Her hand was reached out towards the door knob, though she couldn't bring herself to open the door.

"Goodbye."

The satisfying click of the door was heard as Lucy made her exit, frozen in the hallway.

"Arigatou, Natsu." She said under her breath before leaving the house.

* * *

"Natsu!" Meredy yelled loudly, racing in panic. Natsu's head shot up, tired eyes wandering around.

"What?" He mumbled when Meredy raced towards him. She clamped tightly onto his arm, pulling him out of the Art room.

"I thought you said this would work!" She whined, green eyes drooping.

"What are you talking about?" He rose an eyebrow. Meredy scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You didn't hear? Lucy's moved on!" Meredy said, stomping her boots in distress. "She's dating Erik."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he stopped himself, turning the other way. "Yeah about that...I've decided to give up." He explained, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

Meredy's eyes widened at his words. "W-_What?_" She asked in disbelief, thoughts whirling. "You-You can't do that! You said you'd help me!" She pouted, disappointment rolling off of her.

"I'm sorry," Natsu apologized sincerely, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that...Lucy really doesn't love me anymore." He shrugged, trying to hide the pain those words brought to him. "So I guess I should just stop pursuing."

"But Natsu-san..." Meredy mumbled, staring sympathetically at the boy. He had never seemed so...human before. He was usually cocky and self-absorbed, but now...

_You really fell in love, didn't you? _She couldn't help but think, a soft smile tugging on her lips. He turned towards her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"if you love someone, you should tell them." He mumbled absentmindedly to her, causing the pinkette to blush. "Before it's too late." He gazed into her eyes, seriousness dancing around in his murky orbs. "Sadly I was informed of this...too late." He sighed, pocketing his hands. He bobbed his head goodbye, leaving the girl to stand there and think.

_Tell him...? Lyon would never love me though..._She thought sadly. She narrowed her eyes in determination, clenching her fist.

_Arigatou, Natsu-san. _

* * *

"How'd you get over Natsu so fast?"

"Amazing! That's Lucy for ya!"

Many comments similar to these bounced around the room, annoying the hell out of the blonde.

Why was everyone freaking out about it? She had been telling _everyone _she was over the pinkette, but _nooo_. No one listens to her.

And why were they talking about her and Cobra? So what if they went out? Is it really _that _interesting?

Well probably, since Natsu never took her out on dates.

...He never took her _anywhere, _as a matter of fact.

_That buffoon. _She thought with a frown, twiddling her fingers together. She felt different with Cobra, so much different...

"Lucy!" Said girl looked up to see Cobra himself walking towards her, toothy grin planted on his face.

"Hey Erik!" She greeted him with a warm smile, silently wondering what he wanted. He sat down near her, winking at her secretly.

"Thanks for helping me with, well, you know..." He trailed off, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. Lucy giggled at his bashfulness, shaking her head dismissively.

"Anything for a friend," She reassured. His grin seemed to widen and he nodded in response, turning forward so that he wasn't yelled at.

Lucy smiled at the back of his head, feeling weird butterflies roam in her stomach. She felt so warm inside it was funny, really. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"Since everyone's here let us st-"

The door cracked open, revealing a certain pink haired boy she knew very well.

He walked over to his desk and set his items down, standing straight and tall.

"I am sorry I was late for class." He addressed the required statement. "I was caught up in reality..." He explained, puzzling a few.

_What's up with him today? He usually slouches and makes stupid remarks while doing the apology. _She thought in confusion.

"I accept your apology."

"...your apology." Lucy flushed crimson when all eyes turned to her, noticing how she had been late. She looked down to her desk, her hair shielding her embarrassment well.

"...Very well, sit down Dragneel." The teacher sniffed, turning back towards the smart board. Natsu sighed in relief, plopping down in his chair.

His eyes kept trailing over towards a certain brunette who was in his seat.

* * *

**Sorry I was late, I don't particularly like this chapter. Either next chapter or the one after is the end...short story for a reason d: **

**I'll try to work on RealorNotReal, I'm having difficulties because I don't particularly like that chapter, either :/ but I don't wanna spend six months procrastinating on one chapter xD **

**So Natsu finally regrets being so cocky? kukuku wow this chapter was sorta serious, and sorry for the gay ass book thing, I totally forgot the AWESOME present I was going to make it be(?thatsoundsweirdXD) so I just came up with the stupid book ene**

**haha their couple name could be Lubra XD and...Merlyn? Lyody? Melody? **

**And if you want any songs to listen to: **

_**The NaLu Song - Nisa Addina **_

**_Maybe, Possibly - Megan and Liz_ (explains Lucy's feelings...sorta) **

**Please Review, it really helps~! ^^ If you do then thank you! :D**


End file.
